


Spike's Lament

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem from Spike's secret hidden notebook about Buffy (written by me obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My heart can still break

Even though it cannot beat

Her hair of sunlight

Her eyes of grass

Her words like arrows and daggers and stakes

Running through my until I'm cut to nothing

But dust on the ground.


End file.
